


Water Fight

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Water, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: With the AC out at the House of Lamentation, you come up with a great way to cool off.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 650





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are as excited about this idea as I am! I will hopefully have the one of the brothers chapters done soon! As always, please let me know if you have any ideas/ prompts for me. Also this will not be a continuous story, this will be written so that each chapter is an alternate ending to chapter one.

You sigh as you lay in your bed, savoring the cool air that you could feel from the fan. The air conditioning had gone out about four hours ago and it was getting toasty. As you lay there you try and come up with an easy way to cool down. A small grin falls into place on your lips as you have an idea. You quickly pull out your D.D.D. and text Lord Diavolo, ‘I wanna have a water fight at the house to cool down. Any chance I can convince you to bring water guns and join us?’

You eagerly wait for a message back from him and finally after five minutes, your phone goes off. ‘That sounds like so much fun! I’ll be there in ten minutes, are you okay if Simeon and Solomon come too?’ You quickly send him a message telling him you were fine with more people. You get up and change into your bikini top which is black and you pull on a pair of cloth maroon shorts. You head down stairs to greet Diavolo, Simeon and Solomon as they arrive and to quickly pull them all to your room so you can surprise the brothers with your idea.

“So what exactly is your plan here?” Solomon asks as you grab two of the water guns and head to the bathroom. 

“Well I want to surprise them with this. It seems like more fun to shock them with this and now Lucifer can’t tell us no since Diavolo is involved with it.” You chuckle as you start filling up the water guns. “So my plan is to leave a water gun outside of everyone's door and then call them all down to the living room. Of course we’ll be hiding elsewhere so we can surprise attack them.” You clarify as you continue filling up the water guns. Once you have all the guns filled you hand off some of the guns to the three in your room so they can help you set up. 

Once you have the guns in place you send a text in the group chat asking the brothers to come to the living room and that you urgently needed them. Immediately you start getting texts back asking if you’re okay but you ignore them. You hear a bedroom door at the end of the hallway open, you’re pretty sure it’s Asmo’s door and soon after you hear a squeal from the demon. Solomon must have gotten him, you think to yourself with a little grin. 

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Mammon asks as he walks out his door. Just before you take your shot at him, Simeon shoots him square in the face and he starts sputtering. Belphie and Beel’s door opens just as Mammon gets shot and you quickly turn to their door and shoot them. After a moment you hear Satan and Levi both cursing and finally you hear Lucifer shouting about being shot with water. 

You quickly leave your hiding place as the brothers start finding the water guns you left for them. You notice that Simeon, Solomon and Diavolo are also scattering and you can hear the footsteps of the brothers as they run to try and catch you all. You manage to run down into the living room and hide out behind one of the couches. After a few moments you hear footsteps enter your room and you pop out and shoot, managing to hit both Diavolo and Lucifer before you get soaked by them. You take off again to try and find a new hiding spot. 

You all run around the house and end up entirely soaked, but you know you all will have to take a break soon because you’re sure everyone is almost out of water. Everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves as you can hear laughter all over the house as the water war continues. After a little bit you hear a lot of the laughter die down as several people have to go refill their guns. You get a message from Diavolo, ‘Only two left now.’ You don’t know who is left with you.You find a good hiding spot in the music room but after a minute, you hear the creak of a floor board.


	2. What's my Prize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's down to you and Belphie and only one of you will get the last shot. What prize will the the victor get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this chapter turned out fairly good, and I have a few ideas already floating around for the other brothers. Please leave kudos and comments because they honestly make me feel so good. Also let me know who's chapter you guys are most excited for! Thank you for reading!

You hold your breath as you hear the footsteps near you. After a moment the footsteps start heading back to the door so you take your opportunity to pop out your hiding spot and you shoot Belphie in the back and start laughing. He lets out a surprised gasp and then turns around to try and shoot you with his water gun. He misses you and you laugh harder as you saunter up to him. “I guess that means I won since I got the last hit.” 

You walk to where you’re standing right in front of Belphie and grin at your victory. “So do I get a prize for my victory?” You ask with a smirk. Belphie stands there contemplating how to answer. 

“You think the winner should get a prize?” You grin and nod vigorously. A smirk lands on his lips and suddenly you feel him shoot you in the stomach with his water gun and you let out a surprised squeak as the water hits you. You give him a pouty look, “I may have saved some water to trick you. So what prize did we decide on?” The smirk never leaves his lip.

You roll your eyes at him. “Fine, what prize do you want, cheater?” You tease him. His grin gets wider as he leans in, stopping just short of your lips. Your breath catches at the proximity. 

“Well why don’t you follow me back to my room and see what prize I want?” You can feel heat rushing to your face at his words. You lick your lips involuntarily at the idea but give a small shake of your head, assuming that he’s kidding. The smirk is still in place on his lips as he heads to the door. “So are you gonna follow me and give me my prize?” He looks over his shoulder at you and your eyes widen as you realize he isn’t kidding. You slowly nod as you start to follow him.

Once you make it back to his room, he lets you in ahead of him and closes the door behind him. You awkwardly stand by Belphie’s bed, waiting for him to make the first move. The smirk is still on his face as he walks over to his bed and lays down. You’re more than a little confused when he lays down on his stomach. “W-What are you doing?” You stutter out the question.

“Well I want a massage for my prize. What did you think I wanted?” You can tell he’s taunting you. You give a small smirk of your own as you get an idea. You walk over to where he’s laying on his bed and start giving him a gentle massage. He lets out a content sigh at the feeling and after a little bit you decide to straddle his back to give a better massage. You lean down and whisper in his ear, “Enjoying your prize?” You hear a sound close to a moan leave his mouth and your smirk gets a little wider. 

You kiss his neck once before pulling back. “Do you really wanna tease me?” Belphie asks. 

You feign innocence, “What do you mean Belphie? I would never tease you.” Your voice becomes far more sarcastic by the end of the sentence. You let out a shocked squeak when Belphie turns, throwing you off his back and you end up laying on the bed. Belphie quickly moves over you with a smirk and a devious look on his face. “Really? You wouldn’t tease me? Well I can’t say the same about myself, because I want nothing more than to tease you.” He emphasizes his words by pressing himself against you, allowing you to feel his half hard cock.

You let out a gasp at the contact and you can feel heat rushing to your face again. He leans down incredibly close to you, eyes focused on your lips, “Is this what you want?” You nod eagerly and press your hips up against him. He leans down and finally kisses you. He bites your lip as he pulls back. “Good girl.” You’re a little shocked at his choice of words but you would be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on. He starts kissing at your neck and you roll your head to the side allowing him more access. 

You let out a whine as he bites your neck and you can feel him smirk against your skin. Your hands slowly scratch down his back at the feeling of Belphie nipping your neck. He pulls back to look at you, “Feeling a little impatient? Well you better get used to it.” The smirk on his face sends a shiver down your spine. He pushes your bikini top out of the way and nips at your breast causing you to arch your back off the bed. He slowly swirls his tongue around your nipple before finally taking it in his mouth.

You let out a moan at the feeling, “Belphie, come on. Hurry up.” You complain as he takes his time playing with your breasts. You feel one hand trail down and dip beneath your shorts as he works his way back up to your neck. You gasp as you feel his fingers run over your entrance. He nips at your neck as his fingers dip inside of you and you let out a little moan as his fingers slowly start to pump in and out of you. 

He keeps his pace nice and slow, just enough to tease you. Your hands grip at his shirt when his fingers hit a particular spot and you let out a loud moan. He starts thrusting his fingers into you a bit faster, drawing you closer and closer to your orgasm. Your breathing is uneven as his pace speeds up. Belphie trails his tongue up your neck to your ear, “Not yet, love.” He whispers in your ear as he pulls his fingers out of you.

You whine at the loss, “Belphie, I want you.” You say as you try pulling his shirt off. Belphie allows you to pull off his shirt but then pins you back down with your hands above your head. “Well since I won our little water fight, I think I should be allowed to do what I want with you, don’t you think?” He asks as his eyes rake over your body. You give him a desperate nod, you don’t care what he does, you just know that you want him. He grabs the tie from his uniform and ties your hands together. 

He slowly pulls your shorts and panties off. You feel his tongue trail along your thigh, teasing you. You can’t help but wiggle your hips at the contact and you hear Belphie chuckle and then you feel his tongue run over your core. A long moan falls from your mouth at the feeling. Belphie keeps a slow teasing pace, one that’s driving you crazy. “Belphie, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me, we’re going to have a problem.” You tell him between moans. He nips your thigh and then moves so he’s hovering over you.

He leans down and kisses you, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. You gasp as his hips press against yours and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. After a few moments, he pulls back from you entirely and he starts slipping off his shorts. “I was planning on making you wait longer but you're too delicious for that.” He says as he moves back over you. He wastes no time pressing into you causing you both to moan loudly. 

Belphie starts thrusting into you roughly, causing you to pull at the restraint on your wrists. Belphie keeps thrusting roughly into you and he hits just the right spot which has you crying out. Belphie smirks as he slips a hand between you two and starts rubbing your clit. You wrap your legs around his waist allowing him to hit just a bit deeper inside of you. You keep pulling at the restraint on your wrist and you finally get one wrist free from the tie. Belphie is too distracted to pin you back down and you wrap your arms around him.

Your orgasm finally washes over you and you leave scratch marks down Belphie’s back with the intensity of your orgasm. Belphie keeps thrusting into you, losing his rhythm. You finally feel Belphie cum inside of you and he slowly comes to a stop. He finally pulls out of you and lays down next to you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him. “That was the best prize I’ve ever gotten.” He says as he kisses your cheek. You turn and give him a quick peck on the lips.  
“That may be, but we should probably put on clothes before they start looking for us.” You tell Belphie as you sit up and grab your phone to check the time. Belphie’s arms wrap back around you and pull you back to him.

“Don’t leave.” Belphie pouts as he hugs you tightly. You start to protest but Belphie just squeezes you tighter, “No,” He complains, “Just stay here for a bit.” He says in a tired voice as he snuggles closer to you. You give up on trying to move and just get comfortable with Belphie.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer ends up chasing you down during your water fight and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a new idea for me to write, so please don't judge too harshly. I hope you guys really enjoys this chapter because I like how it turned out. Please leave kudos and comments and let me know if you have any ideas for future works! Also let me know which character you're most excited to read!

You hold your breath, afraid whoever it is will notice you. You sit and listen to the footsteps as they go around the room. The light footsteps leave the room after a minute and you slowly peek out from around your hiding spot, making sure whoever it is is really gone. Your phone goes off again and you quickly check it to find a message from Diavolo telling you that you two were alone in the house because everyone else wanted to go outside. He also offered for you two to join when you finally refill your guns. You still have no idea who is in the house with you however and you slowly creep out of your hiding spot. You sneak into the hallway and start heading towards the stairs so you can go back upstairs.

You make your way into the kitchen but you hear a small noise from the dining room which immediately sends you back down the hallway and into a different room. One of the floorboards creeks under you and you quickly hide in the library. Your heart starts to race when you hear the footsteps coming into the room. You slowly creep around the bookcases to stay out of view. You freeze when you hear his voice though, “Come on, (Y/N). I know you’re in here.” There’s a dangerous edge to Lucifer’s voice as he stalks around the library to try and find you.

He’s slowly working his way back which is leaving you nearly trapped at the back of the room. You wait for an opportunity to slip back up to the door. You find just the right moment as Lucifer chooses to look down the wrong set of shelves. You slip back up to the front of the room. “Come out, (Y/N). You can’t hide forever.” He taunts. You peek around the shelf to see if you can get out the door but you make eye contact with Lucifer and you see a wolfish grin appear on Lucifer’s face. You immediately take off and head for the stairs but you can hear Lucifer chasing you.

Your heart is racing as you make your way down the hall and you make a sharp turn into Lucifer’s room. You quickly duck into his closet, hoping he’ll assume that you went to your room. You feel beyond exhilarated by the fact that Lucifer is chasing you. You try and calm your breathing down when you hear his footsteps nearing his room. Lucifer’s pace had gone back to a steady one now that he wasn’t sure where you were again. “Are you enjoying being chased down, (Y/N)?” It’s like he can read your mind. You hear his steps come into the room and you all but hold your breath as you wait to see if he’ll find you.

You hear him walking around the room and you try and stay as still as possible. “Hide all you like dear, I _will_ find you.” His tone sends a chill down your spine. You know that he plans to hunt you down and honestly you are loving it. You shift a little to try and be at a little better of an angle to hide but you bump into something and it makes a noise. You hear Lucifer stalk towards the closet and your heart rate spikes. The door flings open and Lucifer’s smirk and the glint in his eye is all you can see. Lucifer drops his water gun and grabs you by your arm and pulls you out of his closet. You drop your water gun as he pulls you out.

Lucifer shoves you to his bed and looks ready to jump at you. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you, my dear?” The look on his face is wild as he slowly stalks toward you and you take a step back and find yourself on his bed. His smirk grows as you realize you’re trapped between him and his bed, both of you know you can’t get away. He looks you up and down as he steps closer, “So did you enjoy me chasing you, my love? Do you enjoy seeing this side of me?” He doesn’t give you time to answer before he pounces and pins you down to the bed.

Lucifer seems completely lost in the moment and he immediately bites your neck roughly, causing you to let out a whimper of pain and pleasure. You can tell Lucifer is going to leave a bruise from this bite and you’re enjoying that fact a little too much. Your body is acting on its own accord when your hips press up against his. He pulls back from your neck and he moves his attack to your chest. He bites at your breast more roughly than before, hard enough to draw some blood and you wince and gasp at the pain. Lucifer has essentially no regard for your pleasure at this point, he’s chasing his own pleasure but you don’t mind.

He pulls back from you and rips your shorts and panties off of you. You would be lying if you said that him literally ripping clothes off of your body didn’t turn you on. He doesn’t take the time to undress himself, he simply pushes his pants down far enough to reveal his erect cock. He quickly pins you back down and he roughly pushes himself all the way into you. You claw at his hands at the sudden pain of Lucifer filling you completely. Lucifer roughly pounds into you and returns to leaving bite marks all over your body, claiming you. All you can do is whimper and writhe beneath him as he takes his pleasure.

Lucifer shifts so he’s holding down your wrists with one hand and places his other hand around your throat. The rough treatment is getting you close to your orgasm and by the looks of it, Lucifer is close to. He presses down on your throat a bit harder as his hips start to lose their rhythm. You gasp for air as your orgasm starts to rake through your body. Lucifer doesn’t let up on his rough treatment, he continues pounding into you. He pulls his hand away from your throat in favor of having his mouth there. He latches onto your neck with an extremely rough bite that leaves you gasping and whimpering. His hips stutter and you finally feel him filling you up. His pace slows until he finally stops and pulls out of you.

Lucifer immediately gets up and starts moving around, you aren’t sure what he’s doing but you’re mostly trying to collect yourself at this point. You vaguely notice Lucifer’s return because he starts cleaning you up. He walks away again but is back much sooner this time and quickly lays next to you on the bed. After a second, he slowly pulls you to where you’re laying on his chest and you take a few deep breaths. Lucifer clears his throat before talking, “I-I’m sorry if I got too rough, I got a little caught up in the moment. Is there anything I can get you, my love?”

You slowly shake your head, “Please don’t leave.” There’s a slight tremor to your voice as you say it. You cuddle a little closer to him after a second. He gently runs his fingers through your hair.

“Did I take it too far?” He sounds fearful of the answer but you quickly shake your head.

“No Luci, I’m okay, it was just intense. I did really enjoy it though, Luci.” You gently kiss him and a small smile lands on his lips at your words. “Actually,” You draw the word out, feeling a little embarrassed, “I wouldn’t mind doing something like that again at some point.” The smile on Lucifer’s lips quickly turns to a smirk at the idea and he leans down to kiss you. “I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.”


	4. Control Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan makes easy work of taking you out but things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated this and I'm so sorry. Between classes starting back up and a very rough breakup, I've been preoccupied and a little depressed. Please send some encouragement my way and I'll try and get the rest of these chapters out as soon as I can.

You try and glance around the chair that you’re behind to get a view of who is left with you but then you feel yourself getting shot with water from the side that you weren’t looking out. You panic as you try to get up and run but you accidentally drop your gun as you scramble from your hiding spot. You turn around and see Satan with a smirk on his lips and your water gun in his hands. You put your hands up in mock surrender, “Fine, fine, you win.” You huff as Satan walks over to you. “How did you know I was even hiding back there?” Satan’s smirk grows bigger and he just shrugs.

“Call it a lucky guess.” He tells you and starts to walk out of the room. You follow him as he walks to the kitchen.

You roll your eyes, “Did Mammon tell you I was in there after I shot him?” Satan just shrugs again. “Hey, where did everyone else go?” You question when you see that no one is in the kitchen.

“They went outside so they didn’t get in the way of us two, I assume that they thought you would be more of a challenge for me.” He taunts you as he starts filling up the water guns. 

You scoff at his words, “Oh, I wasn’t challenging enough? Maybe I let you win.” You tell him as you walk to where you’re only inches away from him, taunting him right back. 

Satan laughs at that, “You didn’t let me win, you just can’t live with the idea that I beat you.” Satan leans forward, stopping only an inch away from your lips and turns off the water. 

“You cheated by having Mammon tell you where I was. You couldn’t stand the idea of losing. Control freak much?” Satan glances at your lips for only a second before he pulls back slightly.

“I could show you a control freak.” The suggestive look in his eyes along with his tone sends a shiver down your spine and a small smile lands on your face. “Then do it.” You tell him, feeling the tension rise. He leans back in and you prepare yourself for him to kiss you but he stops short, “Follow me to my room.” He turns and starts walking to his room. You want to argue with him but his tone left no room for an argument so you simply follow him. 

Satan leads you into his room and closes the door behind you. When Satan turns around, you try to lean up and kiss him but he manages to avoid you and walks over to his bed. You give him an annoyed look but all he does is cock an eyebrow at you and smirk. You roll your eyes at him and walk over to where he’s standing by his bed. You lean up and try to kiss him again but he stops you. “Bed.” 

“Why can’t I kiss you?” You question as you give him a pouty look. He gives you a light push onto his bed.

“I said I would show you a control freak. Now, if you still want to do this, you’ll do as I say, understand?” You bite your lip at his words but slowly nod. “Good girl.” Satan leans down over you and finally kisses you. You wrap your arms around him. The kiss becomes heated very quickly and Satan is soon pulling your bikini top off. Satan pulls back to admire how you look topless. “Finish stripping.” He tells you as he takes a step back from the bed and starts taking off his own shirt but leaves his pants on.

You follow his order and slip off your shorts and panties. Satan looks at your body which is now bared to him and moves to where he’s hovering over you. He presses his leg up against your core causing you to moan as you lean up to kiss him. He quickly presses you back down to the bed with a hand on your shoulder and his hand soon shifts your throat. “I didn’t say you could kiss me.” His words are fierce and you swallow harshly. You let out a little whimper at the pressure on your throat. He presses his knee against your core a little harder as he leans in closer to you, “I think you need to be punished for being so bad at listening.” He says with a smirk. You vaguely notice yourself nodding in agreeance with him and he quickly moves to grab something by his bed. When he comes back up he’s holding his tie in his hands. “Lean forward so I can blindfold you.” He states it so casually that it catches you entirely off guard.

You find yourself feeling curious over how this is going to go so you follow his instructions. Satan quickly secures the blindfold in place. “I want you to sit still, understand?” Satan whispers in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine and you nod in agreeance. You feel the bed shift as Satan moves himself entirely onto the bed and soon you feel his lips on your breasts. You let out a gasp at the sudden contact. Satan trails little kisses and nips all over your body as you do your best to sit still. 

You let out a whine as Satan continues to tease you, “Satan,” You squeak out. “Hurry up.” You can’t help but wiggle your hips when Satan gives a particularly hard bite on your thigh. You whimper when Satan presses your hips down to the bed roughly.

“I said sit still.” You let out a gasp at the pain of him pressing on your hips. Satan’s grip relaxes a little bit at your gasp and you give him a small nod. He continues teasing you and working you up until you feel like screaming from it. Not being able to see where he plans on moving next is doing its part to work you up too.   
Finally after what feels like forever, you feel the bed shift and you let out a gasp as Satan’s cock presses against you. Your body is shaking both from anticipation and from how hard you’re trying to keep yourself still. You can’t help when your back arches off the bed as you finally feel Satan filling you up. Once he bottoms out in you, you feel him roughly hold your face by your chin and he tilts your head back slightly. You shiver when he whispers, “You better not cum until I say so.” He gives you no time to answer before he starts marking up your neck and roughly thrusting into you. 

All you can do is let out little squeaks and moans of pleasure from the rough treatment from Satan. You’re finding it harder and harder to keep still as Satan keeps pounding into you. You arch your back off the bed and wrap your legs around him. “Satan,” You manage to say around your moans, “Har-” You’re cut off by a hand around your throat. 

Satan’s rough treatment has you teetering so close to your orgasm that you feel like you’re about to burst. You let out several little whimpers as you focus on not cumming. Satan moves to bite your neck roughly and finally whispers in your ear, “Cum for me, darling.” Your orgasm rakes through your body as Satan thrusts into you a few more times before finding his own release. 

After a few moments, he pulls out of you and you remove your blindfold. You find Satan giving you a small smile, “So did you enjoy that? I didn’t take it too far?” 

“It was amazing.” You say as you cuddle up with Satan. He grins as he gently rubs your back and then leans down to kiss your forehead, “I’m glad you enjoyed, darling.”


	5. Tell me I'm the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon easily bests you in the water fight, but what prize is he after? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to try and work on the next chapter for this soon, but as you guys know, I've been very busy and I'm still struggling with my breakup. Please be patient with me, and if you guys could, please leave comments. Reading the comments and praise that you guys give me really makes my day so much better. Thank you guys so much for reading and bearing with me on this story and how long it's taking me to put out.

You slowly exhale as you hear someone walking around the room. You smirk as they pass you. You think you can get the drop on whoever it is now that they have passed you. You sneak around your hiding spot and try to shoot him in the back. You have no idea how you miss him, but you do. Solomon quickly turns around and gets a clear shot right to your face. You sputter as you get hit dead on with water. You can clearly hear Solomon chuckling at his shot as you try and wipe the water from your eyes. You immediately glare at Solomon once you get the water out of your eyes. 

He still has a grin on his face as he helps you up from where you had fallen over. “What’s wrong? Mad that you lost?” He asks with a cocky tone. You roll your eyes at him and he laughs again. “So that’s a yes.”

You scoff, “As if. I’m not a sore loser.” You tell him which causes a smirk to spread across his face.

“Perfect. If you aren’t a sore loser then you won’t mind giving me a prize, will you dove?” He really knows how to push your buttons. You roll your eyes and grit your teeth as you ask what prize he wants. He pretends to think about it for a moment then comes up with his answer, “You.” He all but purrs his answer and you feel a blush spread across your cheeks at his answer.

“What?” You choke out your answer. He had shown some vague interest in you before but you always wrote it off. His eyes wander over your body which sends a tingle through you. You would be lying if you said you didn’t have a little bit of a crush on him.

“You heard me little dove. I want you. However, I’m assuming that you meant why. Which if that’s the case, call it curiosity,” He can see a hurt look coming over your face, “Curiosity over how you taste, curiosity over how you sound moaning my name, and curiosity over how obedient you can be.” Surprise washes over you and your mouth is hanging open slightly, unsure how to answer him. “Come on dove, use your words, do I get my prize?”

You have to admit that he has piqued your interest at this point. You bite your lip as you contemplate your choices. You finally give in, “Okay, you can have me.” He smirks, enjoying how you stated it. 

“Good choice little lamb. Lead the way to your room.” He says as his eyes roam over you again. You follow his directions and lead him back to your room. You lead him into your room and hear the door click closed behind you as you walk towards your bed. “Dove,” The word stops you in your tracks. He holds so much power in his voice alone that you find it slightly intimidating. “Turn.” You follow the command to turn towards him and find him standing right in front of you. 

You let out a small gasp and you see the small smirk that comes to his face. He leans in and presses his lips to yours. Within mere seconds, he coaxes you into opening your mouth for him to explore and you find one of your hands tangling in his hair. He pulls your body against his and you gasp as you feel how hard he is. You feel one of his hands in your hair and he gently tugs you away from his lips. You let out a small noise of pleasure at the feeling. “So my little lamb enjoys having her hair pulled to be shown what to do.” He states in a cocky tone and you slowly nod.

He tugs your hair back harshly, “Kneel, my dove.” You follow his order and kneel in front of him. He takes a moment to savor the wide eyed look you’re giving him. “Do you know what I want, little one?” You give him a small nod and bite your lip. He gives a half smirk, “Then get to it, dove.” You reach out and tug off the black shorts that he had been wearing. You waste no time and take the tip of his cock into your mouth. Solomon let’s out a hum of pleasure at the feeling. You slowly take more of him into your mouth and you feel him give a small tug on your hair to bring his cock deeper into your mouth. You moan around him at the feeling.

After a few minutes of this, Solomon tugs you off of him by your hair and you let out a small gasp of pain. You see a small flash of fear appear on Solomon’s face but it quickly dissipates when he sees the smile on your face. “On your feet, dove. I want you to strip for me and then get on the bed.” You quickly stand up and immediately start pulling off your bikini top and shorts. You sit on the edge of the bed, anticipation mounting. He smirks and slowly strips off his shirt. He stalks his way over to you like a hungry animal going after it’s prey and pushes you back onto the bed.

Solomon moves to where he’s hovering over you and starts kissing at your neck. He seems intent on leaving marks, dark ones. You whimper at the feeling but he continues working on leaving marks on you. He slowly trails his tongue down your body stopping just shy of your core. You whine as he pulls away, “Don’t whine, little lamb.” There’s an edge to his voice that immediately makes you stop. 

“Please.” You barely manage to get the word out. He smirks at your small plea. 

“Again.” You’re completely confused by what he means. “Say it again.” You make your plea again and he grins. “Good, dove.” He praises. “Now if you think you’re really ready, I recommend holding on tightly because I’m about to ruin you. You will never find another being who will be able to satisfy you, understand?” There’s a sharp edge to his voice and you tremble at his words. You would have expected such words from Asmodeus, but not from Solomon. 

You find yourself nodding as he shifts his body to a better position. You can feel his cock pressing against you and you let out a small moan of pleasure. After a moment of teasing, he roughly presses into you. “Solomon!” You squeak out in surprise and pleasure. You grip at the sheets, trying to ground yourself as Solomon mercilessly fucks you as hard as he can. Your eyes drift close as your moaning starts getting louder. Suddenly you feel a sharp tug on your hair and your eyes immediately shoot open. You let out a whimper of pain at the feeling.

“Look at me, little dove.” His sharp tone draws a long moan out of you. “Good girl, moan louder for me. I want everyone to hear just how good  _ I’m _ making you feel.” You hook your legs around his waist to give him a better angle as you continue to loudly moan for him. He starts playing with one of your breasts as you get closer to your orgasm. 

“S-Solomon, I-I’m gonna-” Suddenly his hips stop and you’re left a whimpering writhing mess beneath him. “Solomon, please!” You beg out, feeling your body right on the edge of climax but slowly coming down. You attempt to move against him but he firmly holds onto your hips to keep you from moving. You watch as a smirk spreads across his face.

“Beg all you want dove, I won’t let you cum just yet.” He slips his hand down from your breast to your clit where he starts slowly rubbing. You arch your back at the feeling and beg more. “Oh dove, you look a little pathetic like this. It’s gorgeous.” You whimper as his fingers keep a steady pace. He keeps up this torment for what feels like forever to you and you continue to beg for your release.

“Am I the best you’ve ever had?” He asks in an almost taunting voice and you can’t help but nod. He smirks and leans down to whisper in your ear, “Good dove, now hold on tight.” He then starts aggressively pounding into you again while rubbing your clit. You let out a choked moan as he keeps thrusting roughly into you. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You moan out.

“Good, cum for me, (Y/N).” Solomon says as his pace slightly stutters. Your body arches up off of the bed as you feel your orgasm run through your body. Within seconds, you feel Solomon cum deep inside of you and you’re left seeing stars. Solomon pants from where he’s positioned above you. He looks absolutely amazing leaning over you, panting like this; white hair sticking up in all directions. You grin as you lean up and give him a gentle kiss. He chuckles, “I take it you enjoyed that, love.” 

You feel a blush come to your face at the new nickname. “What can I say, it was the best I’ve ever had.” You say with a little bit of a chuckle. He grins as he slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you. You move so you can lay your head on his chest.

“You don’t have to keep telling me that, I get that it’s probably not true but I can’t help but enjoy the fantasy.” He tells you as he runs his fingers through your hair. 

“Well it is true. I have to say, your prize was pretty enjoyable.” You tell him with a chuckle. He leans down and gently kisses your forehead. “Thank you.” He says and you just smile as you cuddle closer to him.


	6. Make it Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus is the only one left with you. Find out what happens when you get the last shot in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've posted and I'm so sorry! I'll try and put out more chapters a bit more regularly now. Also I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter. I've been working on it for a bit so I hope you all like where I went with this Asmo chapter!

You peek around the corner of your hiding spot to see if you can figure out who is left with you. You catch a glimpse of Asmodeus as he skips by and you decide to take a shot at him. You hit him in the back of the head with your shot and he lets out a surprised gasp as he turns around and shots in your direction. He ends up hitting right next to you and you hear him curse. You’re confident that he ran out of water. You stalk out of your hiding spot and over to him with a large smirk in place. “Does that mean that you win?” Asmo asks with what is perhaps the cutest pouty face you’ve ever seen.

You take the chance to shoot him in the chest with the little amount of water that you have left. “It absolutely means that I win.” He jumps a little when you shoot him in the chest and then rolls his eyes at you. You giggle at the sight of Asmodeus being entirely soaked now. He looks absolutely gorgeous like this. “So do I get a prize for my win?” You question and Asmo cocks an eyebrow. 

He takes a step closer to you, causing you to tilt your head back to look up at him. “Is there something in particular that you wanted as a prize?” There’s a suggestive tone to his voice that gives you several ideas. You smirk at him and lean up so that your lips are nearly touching his.

“Oh I have some ideas.” You pull away from the kiss at the last second and walk over to the door and close it. When you turn back to Asmo, he looks ready to pounce on you. You saunter back over to the Avatar of Lust and give him a gentle peck on the lips. “How about for my prize, we get in a quickie now and later we have some more fun?” You whisper the words in his ear and then bite his neck gently.

Asmo lets out a soft moan and quickly agrees to your idea. He quickly pins you to the wall and starts attacking your neck with kisses and bites. You can tell he plans on leaving marks on you. You let out a small whimper at a particularly hard bite and you feel him smirk against your skin as his kisses start to travel down your body. He pushes your bikini top out of the way so he can tease you properly. He peppers bite marks all over your breasts but avoids your nipples. He then ghosts his tongue just over nipples, just enough to make you want more, before he trails further down your body. 

He kisses and sucks on your thighs for a moment before he slips off your shorts and underwear. He wastes no time running his tongue over your entrance causing you to let out a moan. He continues to show you just how well he knows how to use his tongue but after a minute of this you tug him off of you. “Asmo, we don’t have a lot of time right now, so if you want to fuck me you need to do it now.” You pant out knowing that someone will come to check on you guys soon. 

“Sorry kitten, you’re just so tasty that I got distracted.” He gives you a sloppy kiss, allowing you to taste yourself. “See? Just too tasty.” He nearly taunts you. He quickly strips off his shorts and underwear and lifts you up against the wall. You let out a loud moan as he enters you, none too gently. “You better hold on, kitten. I won’t be gentle.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he starts pounding into you. 

You let out several breathy moans as Asmo pounds into you and attacks your neck with kisses. You let out a loud moan when Asmo shifts his hips, causing him to hit your g-spot. He quickly puts his hand over your mouth and whispers in your ear, “You need to quiet down love, unless you want everyone to know what we’re doing.” He pauses for a second and then gives you a smirk as he gives a particularly hard thrust causing you to let out a squeak. “Oh wait, is that it? Do you want everyone to know? Does that turn you on more, kitten?” He asks as he removes his hand from your mouth. He shifts his hand down your body to your clit. He has you seeing stars in moments. You try to keep your moans quiet but it’s becoming increasingly harder for you. 

“A-Asmo, please... p-please” Your broken whimpers come out louder than you intend but you can’t help it. “H-Harder, harder, Asmo” You beg as continues pounding into you and rubbing your clit. Asmo starts pounding into you as hard as he can, just as you requested, and you can’t control the slew of moans and whimpers that fall from your mouth. 

“Cum for me, love.” It comes out as more of a demand than a request. Asmo’s name is the only word falling from your lips, over and over again. You let out a loud moan/whimper as you finish. “Good girl,” Asmo says as he continues pounding into you, trying to get to his release before you two get caught. You let out a loud whimper as Asmo continues pounding into you. After a few moments, Asmo lets out a sinful moan as he fills you up. You end up clawing down his back as he finishes. You both sit there for a moment before he sets you down slowly. 

You’re a bit shaky but manage to get your underwear and short back on fairly quickly and so does he. Just as you button your pants, the door opens and you glance over to find Solomon standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. “So who won? Judging by how shaky (Y/N) is, I would have to assume Asmodeus won and picked the prize.” Your face turns red as you walk over to Solomon.

“Actually, I won. Plus that was only round one, maybe you can join for round two.” You taunt as you walk past him. Solomon raises his eyebrows in shock at what you said but his smirk soon returns as he and Asmo follow behind you. 


End file.
